Gray Shadows
by Akira Kitsune
Summary: I suck at summaries so just read it.


**Hello everyone. It took me a few days to finally decide on what to write next and then another few days to decide on what route it would take. I decided that I will do a D-Gray Man fanfiction with an OC as a Noah. I will rarely move it from his POV, so most thoughts will be in his head. Read and Review and I hope you enjoy, for this will be a pain in my ass. Don't worry, I will continue Akame ga Kill: Another Side of Things.**

* * *

I walked into a mansion after being pushed around by a huge person that called himself Skinn. When I saw the inside of the mansion, I almost fainted. It was the most lavish place I could imagine. The ceiling was so high, I thought I was in a castle in England. There were velvet rugs going all the way up the stairs, and golden chandeliers on the ceiling. Expensive looking paintings lined the walls. There was more expensive stuff in here than I bet in all of England. When I stopped staring in awe, I noticed a strange looking man. He was rotund, had a strange shaped head, and looked like he had a permanent, inhuman grin.

"Hello, my nephew. I have been waiting to meet you for a long time now. I am the Millennium Earl, the head of the clan of Noah. The clan of Noah are the direct descendants of Noah, the creator of Noah's Ark."

I decided I'd stop being awestruck and returned to my normal self. "I'm not sure if I should believe the person who had me dragged away from my performance when he says he's my uncle, but I guess I have no other option. The name's Akira Kitsune, don't forget it."

"A rebellious one I see. I think you will fit just fine here until your awakening. Skinn, here is some candy." The Earl threw some lollipops at Skinn, who just took them and walked away.

My face was probably priceless when I realized that Skinn had a sweet tooth. "That big dude has a sweet tooth? I thought I was going to die when I was being dragged here."

"I'm not sure why, but Skinn does have a sweet tooth."

"And what did you mean by 'awakening'?" I asked the question with uncertainty.

"We Noah's do not have our past memories until we awaken. When you do, I will introduce you to the others. For now, I will have Road take care of you." Almost as if on queue, a girl who looked about 12 slid down the railing of the stairs.

"You called, Millennie?" The girl who I assumed was Road asked.

"Yes. I want you to take care of our new family member until he awakens."

"You mean that scrawny guy is the 14th. No way." Road was complaining about my body size. I am 5'7", and have short, spiky, purple hair. My clothes were your average clothes for a good musician. I was still wearing my suit from my performance, which was surprisingly intact. If it weren't for the suit, I would have escaped; I have the agility and slyness of a fox.

"I know I'm small, but that doesn't mean I'm weak." I said that just as Earl stepped in front of Road.

"Now now Raod. No need to be mean to our new family member. If you want, you can have him run around for you until he regains his memories."

"Wait. What do you mean by run around. If it is running away from her, than I am fine, but if I have to do stuff for her, than I reject." I began to back away and get into a running position. I will prove that I'm not useless right here and now.

Road obviously thought I was her new playtoy, so I guess she got a little excited. "Does that mean I can chase him around and try to hurt him?"

I guess the Earl doesn't care what she does as long as I'm alive. "Just don't kill him. We need him to stay alive if we want to move the Ark."

"Okay, Millennie." After Road said that, Earl left to go somewhere, and Road summoned candles and sent them flying at me. "You better dodge if you don't want to be in pain."

I immediately rolled to the side only for the candles to fly right by my head. "Are you trying to kill me? If I hadn't dodged, those would have killed me."

"Good thing you dodged them than." She summoned more candles and began launching them at me as I dodged each of them.

 _She really is trying to kill me. I need to get outside where I can move more._ I ran through the doors that I came in from and began running through the garden. I saw a good place to climb the huge mansion from and began climbing. That was when she saw me.

"So, you think you can get away from me so easily. You thought wrong." She began doing exactly what I had hoped; shooting candles above where I actually am. I began grabbing on to them since they are a better handhold and launching myself higher up. Once I reached the second story windows, I grabbed onto the windowsill and used all my strength to launch me up a whole nother story. I repeated the process until I was on the roof.

"You think I'm pathetic now?" I yelled down to her as she went inside, obviously to get up to me. _Should I really be teasing her like this? Road seems like she could really kill me._ Right as Road opened the door to the roof of the mansion, my head erupted in pain. "Gaaaah!" I clutched my head as images flowed into my head. I saw the real events of the biblical Noah's Ark, and I saw the past memories of me as a Noah. That was when I realized that I wasn't the 14th. I was another Noah entirely. Once the pain subsided, I stood up only to have a candle in my face. That candle was sharp.

"So, do you remember how to command the Ark?" Road was apparently displeased with this.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not the 14th. I am someone that was never on the Ark; I lived in the shadows of the destruction. I lived where even God couldn't touch me." When I said this, I used my ability, which allowed me to move directly behind Road without taking a step. "You see, I move through the shadows. My ability lets me move anywhere there is a shadow. The ability to play piano is just something I taught myself."

"We need to tell Millennie about this. He'll want to know about the existence of another Noah."

* * *

After explaining everything to Earl, I noticed that he was less surprised than expected, and I was even more surprised when he started to speak. "It would seem that you are a descendant of the brother of Noah. Do you wish to get revenge for what God has done to the world?"

I was surprised when Earl asked that question, but after seeing the memories of each of my pasts, I was enraged. "After seeing the world being destroyed by God, I wish to destroy him in compensation, even if I must do it from the shadows. I am the memory of Vengeance, so it is my duty to bring God to his knees and beg for mercy."

"I am glad to hear you say that, my cousin."

"Earl, we are so distant, that it does not even count to call us relatives except for the blood of the family of Noah. If I could take my leave, that would be great. I am now exhausted after entering this form, so I wish to sleep."

"You may have your wish. Road, lead him to his room. Once dinner time comes, I want you to bring him with you, since he is new to the mansion."

"Yes Millennie. I'm sorry Akira, I just couldn't believe that you were a Noah with your small stature." Road was surprisingly kind now. It is probably because I have proven that I am not weak.

"It's fine. You were just testing me. Tomorrow, I'll begin working on perfecting my Noah ability. From what I've seen in my memories, I have a long way to go before I can match my predecessor's strength." I decided that what I just said was true and essentially teleported to the other side of the door where I scared a few akuma shitless. When Road came out of the room, she led me to my room, which was right beside hers. "See you later." I said as I bypassed my door, shifting through the nearest shadow on the other side of the door. The inside of the room was somewhat normal compared to what I was expecting. The room itself had a purple paint on the wall and a black carpet. The only light came through the window, which gave the room an eerie feel to it. The bed was a queen size and had a purple bed set on it. The only thing in the room that wasn't purple or black was the dresser. The dresser was huge and looked to be made out of oak. _The dresser feels out of place. I'll have to paint it, well, other than the dresser, I love this room. It feels like it was made just for me._ I took off my suit and laid down on my bed, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

'Knock, knock, knock' I heard someone knocking at my door. "Hey, Akira, wake up. You have clothes in the dresser. They should be satisfactory." When I heard that it was Road, I realized that it was time for dinner.

"Alright. Give me a minute and I will be out." When I opened the dresser and saw clothes that absolutely blew my mind. It looked exactly like my wardrobe at my old home except for the fact that there were more suits in there. I grabbed a purple suit and began getting dressed. Once I got the suit on and adjusted everything to my preferences, I walked outside only to see Road staring at me.

"Took you long enough. Hm, I think you look just fine. Purple really suits you for some reason." When she said that, she looked down behind me and noticed that my shadow was missing. "Where did your shadow go?"

I hadn't noticed that it was missing until she pointed it out. "I don't know. Maybe I don't have a shadow of my own when I'm in my Noah form." _I'm lying about that, but I don't want them to realize that I can fully control my shadow just yet._ I had my shadow mapping out the mansion. It had just found the dining room. "I'll see you down there, Road." I said as I shifted to my shadow. The expression on Road's face was that of confusion. The expressions on everyone's faces in the dining room when they saw a shadow begin to materialize as me were even more priceless. Skinn, the one who dragged me here, essentially slammed his face into the table. The two people who looked like twins started pointing what looked like toy guns at me, threatening to shoot me. The other person whom I hadn't met yet is a tall man in a suit. He seemed like he was surprised that Road wasn't here with me. Earl was not very surprised, or I didn't notice it with that ridiculous grin of his that seems permanent.

"I see you have gained some control over your powers, Akira."

"I have, Earl. I will use my powers to their full extent once I have trained them." 'Grumble' I looked down at my stomach when I realized that I hadn't eaten anything today.

Tyki started laughing when he heard my stomach growl a second time. "First you need to train your stomach. Did you even eat anything before Skinn got you?"

Earl looked at Tyki and I guess his slight change in expression was enough to get Tyki to stop laughing. I decided to say something. "I'm a well off musician, so I am properly fed. I just didn't have time to eat before I had the concert."

"Well, are you the 14th? I believe that is the whole purpose of us meeting right now. Even though it is just the ones you see here and Road, we need to know if you are truly the 14th."

I looked at Earl with a questioning look, as if to ask 'Should I tell him?' When he nodded at me, I began to speak. "No I am not the 14th. I am a hidden 15th Noah; the one who has hidden in the shadows for 7000 years. I will assist in the vengeance of the Noah clan, but I wish to be an unknown element. I wish to do as I have always done and stick to the shadows."

Earl was quite confused when I said this, but he brushed it off, knowing that it was in the nature of my personality. "Now that everything has been cleared, will you tell us your Noah name, Akira?"

"My name as a Noah is Kumori. Call me whatever you want, but don't make fun of my height. I will strip you of your shadow and use it to beat the shit out of you."

Tyki began laughing. "What did you say, beansprout? You're so low to the ground I couldn't hear you."

I was about to launch myself across the table when Earl spoke up. "Leave him alone, Tyki. Kumori is still a child, he has room to grow."

I began to grow tired of them making fun of my height, so I sent my shadow to my room. Right as it was about to slip under the door, Road opened the door, walking right into it. When she collided with it, she fell backwards, the shadow pinning her to the ground. I felt something in my hand even though I was at the table, so I closed my hand, which caused my shadow to close its hand. It turned out that our sensations were linked when I felt something slightly squishy in my hand and heard Road moan a little bit. That was when a candle impaled my shadow through the stomach. When that happened, my shadow returned to me, while I clutched my gut in pain, spitting up blood and gushing a little bit of blood out of my stomach.

Road, not realizing what just happened, was fuming. "What the hell was that. I walk through the door only to get knocked down and groped by something." She then noticed me clutching my stomach. "What, are you really that hungry? You should have started eating without me."

Now I was angry. "No, you idiot. That was my shadow you just impaled. I didn't know we shared our sensations, and now I have a hole in my stomach as well. I will be taking my leave. My stomach will heal on its own." I once again sent my shadow away and began gathering some of the shadows around me to fill the hole in my stomach. To my surprise, it actually stopped the bleeding. _I now know two things about my shadow powers. This will be interesting._ I shifted to my shadow once it reached my room and laid down immediately. "Aaah. A nice soft bed. I hope the shadows stay in place while I sleep." As I fell asleep, I didn't notice Road entering my room and putting bandages on me.

* * *

 **Well, Chapter one has come to a conclusion. I chose the two names because they are opposite aspects. Akira means dawn, while Kumori means shadow. Please review and I will get to working on Akame ga Kill: Another Side of Things once I get adjusted to school and work.**


End file.
